


Bi

by auworksforme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone is Bisexual, F/F, M/M, Scribbles, one-offs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auworksforme/pseuds/auworksforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three small stories, unrelated to each other except each of them having bisexual characters. Miniature plot bunnies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scott

 

 “Lube, lube, more lube.” Scott smacked Isaac’s ass. “And I’m not going to be late, so hurry.”

“You’re so demanding.” He reached for the bottle, coated his fingers with the stuff. “Why don’t you self-lubri- hey!”

Scott smacked him again. “I still can’t get over _Erica_ showing you bad werewolf porn. And you’re not even remembering correctly, it’s only om- oww!” He moved to accommodate the fingers. “You’re amazing but a warning could really help sometimes.”

Isaac kissed him. “You’re the one that wanted it quick.”

“That doesn’t cancel out warnings.” He bit down on a moan. “Fuck me, please.”

“As you wish, my Alpha.”

 _So that was just a little bit arousing._ “Demanding, not wishing.” _But now there was no time for role play._

“You never shut up.” He slowly pushed in, digging his fingers in Scott’s hips. “I like it better when I’m the reason you open your mouth.”

“Oh please. Just. _Oh_ God!”

“But this is a close second.” Isaac nipped at his bottom lip. “And I’m fine with you just calling me Isaac.”

Scott loved playful, sneaky Isaac. He wasn’t going to show it. “ _Isaac_ , are you going to properly fuck me between now and ten minutes?”

-

Scott was only five minutes late. He was pretty sure Isaac wouldn’t even bother to show up, even though he knew it disappointed Scott. _How could he become a better person, try for a better life if he kept his old habits? School was important._

“You walk funny. Are you walking funny?” Stiles tilted his head. “Walk by me again?”

“I’m not walking funny.” It would wear off in another minute, Stiles was just being too perceptive once again. “Don’t worry about my walking.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Morning gymnastics?”

“You’re sure you want an answer?” Scott was pretty sure that his best friend wasn’t _against_ Isaac and what Scott did with him, but they had never discussed it in so many words. “Because I could give you some sex-ed during lu-”

“Dude. No. What are you even, how can you – I’m your best friend.” Stiles gave him a push. “You _owe_ me lunch for this.”

“You brought it up.”

“If the discussed subject isn’t relevant to my class, both of you shut up. Now.”

They both nodded. Scott felt the pull and ache slowly melt away. He almost missed it.

_“Just trying to look out for you.”_

Scott looked up first to see where their teacher was before answering the note. _“As my sex Yoda?”_

_“Now you’re just flaunting it. virgin, remember?”_

He was pretty sure that numerous people would be up for the task of taking Stiles’ virginity, but it was another thing they didn’t really discuss. _“I can think of ways that will change that.”_

Stiles fell off his chair. Everyone looked up and Scott tried to look innocent. “You can’t just sa-!” Stiles looked around. “I’m fine. I’m fine. Nothing’s going on. Just being blown away by this class. Knowledge. Blown aw- not blown away. Impressed. Definitely imp-”

“Shut up, Stilinski.”

“You okay?”

“You as well, McCall.” Their teacher walked over to them. “And split up. I had it with the two of you.”

His best friend put up two thumbs before moving tables.

-

Scott smelt him before he saw him. Isaac. He opened the door of the locker room and pulled his boyfriend from behind the lockers. “What’s this?”

“What’s what.” Isaac pushed the door close behind Scotts back. Got on his knees and unzipped Scotts jeans. “Surprise.”

“You don’t do surprises.” He gasped when he felt Isaacs mouth on his dick. “Not – not at school, Isaac, je- _oh_. Good surprise. Great surprise.”

Isaac grinned, working his way up.

“There’s not even a lock on this do- shit. Shit, oh.” He bit down a moan. “Isaac what are you doing, just let me -” _Please, please, please._

His boyfriend ( _boyfriend?_ ) only tightened his grip on Scotts hips, keeping him firm in place.

“You’re horrible.”

He got a smack on his ass for that.

“Isaac ..” Trying to prolong it only made his skin itch. His orgasm made him shiver, his legs rubber. “Stop. Please, stop.” He tried to focus on sound, signs of anyone being close. “Isaac, _stop_.” He tugged at Isaacs hair. “Get off, get off.”

“I’ll do something for you again sometime soon.” Isaac wiped his mouth on his sleeve. “Did you even enjoy that or was it a charity case? It’s not that I like coming to school, you know. I just thought that you’d like -”

Scott sagged against the door. “What?”

“Never mind.”

 _Am I really going to have The Talk on emotions right now? Why did that always happened at the most inconvenient moment? All his blood was still in his crotch._ “Isaac, I was here as well. I enjoyed it and I appreciate that you came over to do this.”

He got up. “I said never mind. I didn’t even come over here for th- You owe me a fuck later.”

“What did I do? Should I have showered you with glitter?” He fumbled with his jeans. “Isaac. Please tell me if there’s something wrong.”

“Someone’s coming.” He sniffed. “I’ll see you at home. Don’t sweat it.”

 _If Isaac said that ..I’m toast._ “Okay. Don’t forgot to throw your shirt in the laundry. Please.” Scott wanted to give him a kiss, wanted to break the tension, didn’t want Isaac to leave in this grumpy state. “Whatever you want, tonight. If you can keep quiet.”

He met his eyes. “You know I can be silent.”

 _I’m so dumb._ “Come here.” A growl escaped him. _Listen to me_.

“Scott ..”

“You’re being obtuse and I don’t like it. No-one’s here and I have plenty of time. Talk.”

“Don’t, please don’t -” Isaac cowered in front of him. “Don’t do that. I will talk I promise, I’m sorry. Just don’t act like you’re -”

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Scott knelt down. “It’s incredibly frustrating when you suddenly clam up. I can’t help you if I don’t know what your problem is. You understand that, you are smart enough. And if you find the subject to uncomfortable, say so.” He kissed the corner of his mouth. “I know we’re playing around, but that doesn’t mean I’m not interested in your wellbeing. Do you understand that?”

“You’re so preachy.”

“Isaac ..”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m fine. And you know why I really hate that growling, Alpha thing?”

 _I’m so sorry._ “I can guess. Because of your fa-? I’ll never do it again, I promise. Or at least not when it’s not life saving.”

“It’s because it makes my body go soft and warm and I just want to do whatever you need and a huge part of me loves that and gets off on it and that disturbs me.” Isaac licked his bottom lip. “It’s not right to get horny over being bossed around, is it?”

“If you’re comfortable with it. And if you give your consent to being ‘bossed around’ I really don’t think anyone can say it’s wrong. If you are uncomfortable with it, you shouldn’t give your consent and I won’t do it again.” Scott cupped that pretty face with his hands. “Isaac, this isn’t only about me. You need to enjoy this as well. I won’t enjoy it if you look at it like it’s a chore.”

“Is this the right time to tell you that your mother told me to fuck you in a regular basis if I wanted to stay with you guys?”

A laugh of relief escaped him. “You’re horrible. And so is my mother. I thought you at least appreciated my physique.”

Isaac stole a kiss. “It makes the burden less heavier. I’m enjoying it. as long as I don’t worry myself into a corner and don’t know what I should do.”

“You can always open your mouth and talk about it.”

“Aye, aye, Alpha. Are you sure you mean ‘talk about it’, though?”

“Do I ever say something that I don’t mean?” Scott rose, pulled him to his feet. “Time for you to get home. Preferably near my bed. I think I need to show you how much I appreciate you taking this burden.”

-

“Are you two going to join me for dinner?”

For someone who wasn’t a werewolf, his mom had remarkable hearing. “Eh.” Scott looked at Isaac. Isaac nodded. Isaac did anything Melissa asked. _Even if it would take him away from getting fucked_. “Yes, of course!”

“She has to go to work in less than two hours”, Isaac whispered. “Don’t be rude. I’ll be here.”

 _Don’t be rude?_ He walked into the kitchen. “Hi mom.”

“How was school?”

“Exciting.”

Isaac grinned. “Experienced new things. What’s for dinner, ma’am?”

“You know I feel ancient when you call me that.” She nudged him. “Lasagna. Two cheeses on top, barely any vegetables on the bottom. How you like it.”

 _I could mention a few other things Isaac likes, involving bottom and top._ “Sounds great, mom. You didn’t wait for us, did you? Don’t want you to be late because we were ..slow.” Scott was pretty sure his mother knew more than she let on, but he definitely didn’t know how to breach the subject. Especially because he didn’t want to risk Isaac having to leave the house. He had nowhere else to go. _And I really like to start my mornings with sex._

“I think that by now you’re old enough to fix your own dinner if time would be short. I just like to see your faces from time to time. Feel like I’m not alone in this big house.”  
  
Isaac winced. There were definitely times when they used any excuse to disappear to their room and go at each other. “We could have breakfast together?”

_What?_

“A few times a week?” It was clear the penny dropped. “Whenever we need to start at the same time?” He met Scott’s eyes. “If Scott can get out of bed.”

 _Just keep this up and you won’t even get into my bed tonight_. “You know my mom will make you this lasagna even without ass kissing, right? So use your mouth for other things.”

“Boys ..”

Scott smiled. “Thanks for the meal. We appreciate it. I support the breakfast idea, if you do. We could even take turns making breakfast.”

His mother chuckled. “Isaac can’t even boil water. And I don’t think the restaurants deliver that early.”

“He can do other things.”

“I can make tea”, Isaac said at the same time. “I just want to ..contribute. To this house. Here.”

“We’re only joking. Now eat your lasagna, the both of you. A reheated lasagna is a felony. And I only have thirty minutes left to enjoy your presence.”

“Enjoy.” Scott found Isaac’s foot with his. _Enjoy anything I’ve got to offer._


	2. Lydia

Until Allison had joined Beacon Hills High, Lydia had never seen a girl worthy of her time. Of course she had Jackson for intimate contact, but after that one time summer experience in Nantes, France, she’d love to try again with a girl. Not because she had some romantic idea about how a woman could do more with the body she was familiar with or following some bullshit idea about soul mates – no, Lydia just wanted a woman’s body again. Gorgeous, naked, near her and willing.

But Scott happened. And Lydia’s tries to get closer, to get more intimate and sharing, ended up going nowhere. If she would have been a MRA, she could have used the term ‘friendzoned’. Because she was sane, she realized that she rather had Allison around platonically, than not at all.

Because Allison was gorgeous and smart and exciting and – god she had tried to ignore it because fantasizing about the unattainable was only frustrating but – incredibly flexible. Who wouldn’t want to have her way with that girl after seeing her move through the woods like that? Usually Lydia was the one in charge (even though Jackson had always thought differently) but she’d gladly become prey for that girl.

“Lydia.”

Lydia looked up. Erica. Not precisely the girl she was waiting for, but definitely worth the look. If she wasn’t violently against all things supernatural (sorry, Jackson), she would have tried her hand at the girl that screamed Up For Anything. “Yes, Erica?”

The girl leaned in a little, pressing her breasts against the table. She probably _smelt_ Lydia’s interest or something. “Can you help me with this project? I’m so lost.”

Behind her, Isaac scoffed. _What, was she really the butt of one’s joke? Did they even knew her?_

“Here is a book.” She took her eyes from Erica’s décolleté. “And I can provide you a map so you can find yourself. Is that okay? Or do you prefer a self-help book? I’m sure the people you surround yourself with know absolutely nothing about being a woman. Or being around one.”

Erica was put off for a moment, before the regular pout returned. “You don’t want to help me with that? I’m a quick learner.”

“Hey! Sorry, sorry I’m late – sorry sir, family emergency.” Allison dashed in, all hot and bewildered. “Did I miss mu- you’re still my lab partner, Lydia?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t you be? Erica just wanted some help.”

“And possibly some girls time”, Erica added. “Thanks for making me understand, Lydia.” She sat upright and returned to her work.

_Oh ha ha. If the entire troupe thought they had something on her .._ She shook her head and smiled at Allison. “Why are you late?” She lowered her voice. “Honestly?”

Allison leaned in, her breath on Lydia’s hair. “My father found something. Couldn’t move it on his own. After that he got angry that I had allowed him to let _that_ take valuable school time from me.”

“Like you need it.”

She smiled. “I need it more than you.”

“You know where to find me if you want some extra attention.”

“I do. These days I’m more often in your room than in my own.” She winked. “Probably because yours comes with more perks and my father knows that you at least won’t get me into any danger. Did ..” She continued in a whisper. “What was that about, with Erica? Isaac was looking at the two of you like he was ready to explode into applause.”

“Really now?” Lydia shrugged. “She was a bit eager, I didn’t get it. Maybe she’s just jealous of your place besides me.”

“Ha.” She scooted closer. “That’s probably it. But this is my place now. She can find her own genius.”

_All the innuendos I could make._ “She’s pretty smart herself. I’m sure she just needed some motivation.”

“Allison, Lydia, I think that’s enough for now.” The only reason that Harris wasn’t punishing them on the spot was because he liked to be friendly with Lydia’s father. She kept telling him that one day he’d have the chance to do so.

“I’m sorry, mister Harris. You’re absolutely right.” And as long as Allison stayed so close to her, she wouldn’t even mind thinking about something else. It might cool her down a little, even.

-

Erica was there, in front of Lydia’s locker, at the end of the day. Posing a little and acting like there was nothing weird about this.

“Excuse me.”

“No.” She played with her lollipop. “Do you know that this all comes with some great perks? Better smell, for example.”

“Likes other animals, yes. Erica, I want to go home. Please step away from my locker.”

“You were almost _aroused_ during Chemistry. What was that about? Did I do that to you?” She licked her lips. “Because that would be new to me. Girls.”

“As I said before, it’s clear you need more female role models in your life. But I’m not eager for that part.”

“What are you eager for?” Erica pursed her lips and tapped her chin. “Not me? That makes me sad. But looking at your taste ..there’s clearly something there you need to be educated on. Hey, maybe we can help each other out!”

Lydia didn’t reply.

“Isaac? Scott? Definitely not Stiles, he wouldn’t survive you showing even a hint of attention. Are you in a hurry? Because you could just ask me to move, you know. I just want to be friends.”

“I already asked you. Move. You don’t want to be friends, you want somebody to feel powerful around. Take that up with your master, not me.”

“Derek is _not_ my master.” Erica took a step towards her. “What did I ever do to you to make so grumpy? Your pout is hot, the wrinkles aren’t. Come on ..who do you have to talk to anyway? Your boyfriend is gone, Allison probably whines as much about Scott as he does about her ..share a little, Lyds.”

_I just want to go home_. Lydia grabbed the girl by her hair and pulled her away from her locker. “I just want to go home. And you should try another shampoo, your hair is greasy.”

Next thing she knew she was pressed up against her locker, Erica’s hands on hers. “Don’t do that again. Because you see ..” She growled. “I’m still new at this. Sometimes it’s hard to contain all those urges. I wouldn’t want you to fall victim to those.”

_Consider me impressed and aroused._ Lydia really needed to have sex. “You could have asked if you were allowed to touch me, Erica. No violence necessary. Is this what you wanted to talk about?”

“Ha.” She pressed a kiss on Lydia’s cheek. “I knew you were up for it. Now, you have to help me out a little, this is going to be my first time ..”

_Oh my God._ “I really have to get home. If you seriously just told me that you have bisexual tendencies, we can talk about those another time. Now let me go, or I’ll call anyone I know and get a restraining order on you.”

“Liar, liar, pants on fire.” Erica sniffed her. “Yes, I can recognize that smell. But if you really need to get home ..meet you there? I’ll wear something pretty, with a lot of zippers.”

And suddenly Erica was gone and Lydia could finally relax.

Allison had thrown her to the ground, knives at the ready. _My hero_. “Oh, sorry Erica. It just looked like a werewolf was bothering a human. And you know how I am about such things.”

“Jesus, Argent! We were just talking.”

“Liar, liar, pants on fire.” She looked back at Lydia. “You’re okay?  
Lydia would _never_ talk with her face against a wall. It would keep people from seeing her best features.”

“I’m fine.” _Was that a critique or a compliment?_

Erica got up. “I thought we were enjoying each other’s company, Lydia. No offense meant. Can I go now, hunter?”

“No-one’s stopping you.”

“I’m okay.” After Erica had ran off, Lydia turned to Allison, while with one hand opening her locker. She needed a mirror. “Where did you come from?”

Allison shrugged. “Forgot something. Heard you. What was she even talking about?”

Lydia copied the move. “I have absolutely no idea. It’s such a shame, she was such a bright, young woman before all that ..extra body hair and attitude.” She smiled. “But thank you for rescuing me, it got a bit uncomfortable after the first two minutes.”

“I’ll walk you to your car. Is this the first time she bothered you? You’d tell me if she’s bothering you, won’t you? That’s what friends do. Share problems.”

“Problems? Me?” _All depends on the definition of the word._ “I don’t want to shame her sexuality. Maybe she’s interested in women as well. Nothing wrong with that.” _Please don’t break my heart. Or my lust._

“Of course not. But that doesn’t mean she should pressure you into things you don’t like. Sexuality only works with consent, no matter what way you swing. Do you have everything you need?”

“Eh.” Lydia closed her locker. “Definitely. You really know everything.”

Allison rolled her eyes. “Not when I’m around you. And definitely not when it comes to ‘being a female role model’. Or sexuality.” She scoffed. “You know that Scott only _sleeps_ when he comes over? What am I, ch- sorry, this is not about me. Just getting a bit frustrated.”

_If I’d be religious, this was the moment to send up a prayer._ “You know you can talk to me about everything.” She linked her arm through Allison’s. “Over dinner? My parents will be home late, and ma-”

“Does Erica know where you live?”

_Thank you, whatever god that loves a firm denial._ “There’s the class list?”

“I’m coming with you.” She nodded. “And if she doesn’t show up ..it’s not gossip if it involves yourself, right?”

“Definitely not gossip.” _Hallelujah._ “Don’t forget to warn your parents?”

-

_Alcohol. Homework? Honesty?_ Lydia shook her head. Using bad excuses to have someone stay around wasn’t her style.

“So … do you think I should read up on lesbian sex tutorials before meeting Erica again?”   
_Putting my foot in my mouth isn’t usually my style either._

Allison choked on her drink.

“Hey, careful!” Lydia sat down next to her on the bed, patted her back. “Too much? Is same sex intercourse a non-subject between us?” She smelled good. Clean, like tumble dried linen. “Sorry, I was just ..you know how I like to be prepared. For anything.”

“I know.” Her cheeks were pink. “I know. But that sounds like you have to prepare to be assaulted. Erica has absolutely no right to pressure you in such a way.”

“I won’t be assaulted by Erica.” _Thinnest of lines, how do I manage this?_ “I don’t think she wants to do me any harm and I can protect myself, I’m sure. I just .. don’t know a lot about the subject.  And maybe I’m .. _interested_.” She smiled. “If you’d keep that to yourself, I would appreciate it.”

Allison turned a shade pinker. “Interested?”

_Please don’t turn out to be homophobic. You believe in witches and werewolves, please don’t deny anything outside the heterosexual spectrum._ Lydia nodded. “Not in a ‘Let’s make a show-and-tell and start to wear badges’ way but ..yes. interested.”

“Sex with a woman. Just to be clear.”

“You’re clear as a whistle. Am I making you uncomfortable? Because if I am I’m really sorry, I just thought we could share everything with each other, you kn-” Allison was looking at her like she imagined a bear would at a salmon. “Allison?”

“I’m fine. Completely fine. Absolutely f- I’m going to home now okay? Don’t want to be too late and give my parents another excuse to hate Scott while I’m not even -” She rose. “With him. I mean, at his place.”

“I understand what you mean.” _Except for the part that I have absolutely no clue._ “Are you okay? This isn’t a coming out or something, okay? No need for panic. Or a party. Allison?”

Her friend licked her lips, bit her bottom lip, her eyes flitting through Lydia’s room. “Would you do something like that with Erica?”

“Do what?” Lydia left the bed as well. “I won’t talk about this again if it makes you act so strange. I pro-”

“Because you deserve so much better.” She covered her face. “Okay this is going to be embarrassing but it already is anyway so ..just hear me out, please?”

“Of c-”

“My mother is .. very ‘old fashioned’ so I always tried to suppress any feelings and Scott is a great help but ever since I saw you I was absolutely sure that I wanted to do ..indecent things to you. This is not a declaration of love just plain lust although you’re an amazing friend as well but I just think I – okay I’m going to go please don’t tell anyone.”

_What._ Lydia tried to remember if she ever thought about this situation and if so – what she did at this right moment. Possibly something comforting, exciting and very possibly leading up to losing both of them their clothes but .. right now her mind was completely blank. “You are n- ” She closed her mouth. _Come on! Brain, start connecting because I need to say something. Do something._

“Don’t tell anyone. I was just .. I just told you to make you feel a bit more comfortable.” She dropped her hands, tried to shrug it all away. “Just telling you that you’re not alone, you know?” Allison took a deep breath. “But I’m serious, keep this to yourself. As I will with your – kind of funny that we’re almost in the same boat, right? Did Jackson know?”

_No, no I don’t want to talk about Jackson._  “Definitely much more comfortable right now. Yes. And of course I won’t tell anyone. I’m not the kis- I’m not the telling type.”

“Right.”

“Yes.”

She played with her hair. “Have you ever been with another girl before? If you want to tell me, of course. I can only go by fantasy and some ..anonymous browsing at Scott’s place.”

_Allison fantasizing about having sex with another woman._ Lydia decided to pull herself out of it. “I have. And you can ask me anything about it, whenever you want. Probably in person, if you don’t want anyone to know about it. You can join Erica in my class.” _I shouldn’t have said that why did I say that._

The flinch was barely noticeable. “Oh. Yes, Erica. No, no thanks. But thanks for the offer. I really need to get going now. Before my father starts an Argent search party.”

“It was just a joke.” _This what you got when you knew the person you lusted after. Awkwardness and stammering. Where were the femme brothels in this world?_ “Promise me that you’ll come to me whenever you want to talk about it though, okay? No strings attached, just helping each other out. Okay?” _Stop with the okays._

Allison was gathering her things, already half out the door. “Sure, sure. What friends are for, right? Thanks for the offer. Good night.”

-

Erica was in front of her locker again.

“Stiles!” Lydia was ready to let someone else fix this. Before Allison would show up, preferably. She wasn’t sure if Scott was werewolf-important enough to pull rank, but at least Lydia wouldn’t be connected to Smokey Eyes in Leather.

“Lydia?” Of course Scott was right behind him. _Now only to spin a story._  

“Last night, Erica was waiting for me. When I didn’t give in to her verbal pokes for attention, she threatened me with ‘I’m still new to this, I’m not in complete control of these powers yet’. Today, she’s blocking my locker again. As I refuse to lose my manicure to hair pulling, could either of you maybe ..?”

Stiles opened his mouth, while Scott immediately took action, his face grim. Lydia bit her lip. “Did I cross some pack rules?”

Stiles shook his head. “Don’t think so. They just ..they shouldn’t use their strength like that. You know Scott, he wants to do the right thing. Bullying someone isn’t right. You’re alright? Since when’s Erica interested in you?”  
  
“Everyone’s interested in me. She just shows it in a disturbing way.” It looked like Erica was putting up a fight. “Can you share your books with me? Maybe I shouldn’t have asked Scott, do you think they’re going to have pack problems now?”

“If she was making you uncomfortable ..” Stiles brightened. “Look, she’s leaving. I’m sure everything’s okay now. Good thing we were around to save you, right?”

She threw him a look.

“Okay, Scott. And we didn’t save, only ‘help’ you.”

“Thank you, Stiles. And I’ll thank Sc- ” _Allison_. Before she could think about what she wanted to do or say, her friend had turned on her heel and left around the corner. _That’s not a good sign._ “About Scott .. do you know if he and Allison are still on? Or back on?”

“Allison broke up with him two weeks ago.” Stiles frowned. “She didn’t tell you? I think she finally had enough of the hunter versus werewolf thing, but I’m not sure. Scott’s trying to be not too devastated by it but it’s clearly .. not your business. Sorry. Best friend secrecy. You know how it goes.”

_They broke up._ Lydia took a deep breath. “Oh. Strange. I wonder why she didn’t tell me ..”

“Ask her. If you two talk about these things. Subject change!”

Scott grimaced. “Advanced hearing, Stiles. She didn’t tell you at all?”

“We just talk about very different things. Usually.”

“Maybe she wants to get used to the idea and this is just a temporary something?” Stiles shrugged. “I heard that happens sometimes. In relationships.”

_I really hope not._ “I’m sorry to hear it, Scott. Are you alright? You two are still talking, I hope?” _They broke up. Allison told me that she wanted to do indecent things to me. Why didn’t that happen already?_ “Maybe I’m the one place where she doesn’t have to thi- what am I even talking about. Thank you for scaring away Erica. I hope you won’t get into any problems because of it.”

He shook his head. “I won’t. We shouldn’t use our strength for something petty. It’s no problem, Lydia. But eh ..maybe you could talk to Allison? I’m not asking for you to fix our lo- relationship but if she’s confused .. I’m sure you can help?”

“I don’t know.” _Mostly because I don’t want to._ “I’ll see if I can bring it up without her feeling cornered. I can’t promise more.”

“That’s fine,” Stiles nodded. “Right? Gathering information and stuff.”

_That’s definitely something I’m going to do. If I can ever get her to talk to me again._  

“Thank you, Lydia. Really.” Scott smiled. “I’m sure she’ll listen to you.”

_Good thing werewolves can’t read minds._ “I’m not going to promise any result. And I should get my books now, before I’m late. You too, Stiles.”

-

“You’re not going to avoid me the entire day, are you?” Lydia was just a little bit proud that she managed to creep up on Allison. “Or am I seeing things that aren’t there?” Her heart was racing like she had done a fit test. _Calm down, it’s Allison._

“Lydia. Just busy. If you’re talking about what I told you last night ..” She shrugged. “Don’t think too much of it, okay? I got a bit emotional.”

“A bit emotional?” _And gone is my heart rate._

“I saw that you sent Scott in to get rid of Erica. Smart move.”

She swallowed. _This wasn’t going to happen_. “Yes, about Scott. Why didn’t you tell me that broke up with him? Last time -”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Is the lust towards me of the past?” _Oh fuck, that foot again._ “No, I didn’t want to say that, I’m sorry. It just g- ”

“You’re not used to getting what you want.” Allison started walking.

“ _What_? Really, that card? Can’t we just talk like gro- almost grownups? Isn’t it clear that I -” She choked on the word. “care about you? That your mother is a homophobe doesn’t mean you have to inherit those ideas and feelings and project them on yourself. I won’t jump you because I told you,” she lowered her voice, “that I like women as well. Although after you told me _that_ I had to find my center for a second.” _Yes, why not, throw it all out there._ “Sorry. I’m sorry I told you that. And everything I told you last night. I’ll go back to pretending again now. It’s something I’m used to.”

“You’re so ..” She walked over to her.

_Don’t hit me._ “Yes?”

“I never ever have been so angry at someone I want to kiss before. And you know Scott.” Allison swallowed. “What do you want, Lydia?”

“Someone to do those tutorials with? Right now, just a kiss would be  -”

Her friend covered her hand with her mouth. “Not here.”

_Don’t lick the hand._ Lydia nodded. _This was a step up, right?_ “Where?”

“Basement.”

_Not the most luxurious surroundings for some ..whatever we are going to do._ “I’ll follow you.”

-

“I’m not going to do the hand holding thing.” Allison closed the door behind them. “I’m not going to go public and if two women can be friends with benefits I think that’s the perfect option for me. I like you very much but I’m really over this being in love thing so don’t expect me t -”

_My turn._ Lydia kissed her. Nothing too exciting or terrifying, just to make her intentions clear. _Because I’m not going to spend hours of my life in a school’s basement._ But a soft moan escaped Allison’s mouth and that definitely changed things. “Allison?”

“Your mouth.” She pulled her against her, teeth clashing. “Kiss me.”

“Have you ev-” _Screw it, no need to be the savior here._ She kissed her, slowly applying more pressure until Allison opened her mouth. She nipped at her bottom lip, teased with the tip of her tongue.

Allison pressed against her and Lydia got lightheaded. _I could spend some time in the basement._ She slipped her hands under her friend’s shirt, waited with baited breath for a negative reaction before kissing her again.

“Still no dates.” She took a step back. “I’m all shaky. You’re a really good kisser.”

_No way this is ending already_. She leaned in and whispered. “Good. Because on dates I can’t do those indecent things you’ve fantasized about.”

“.. Your parents work late on Wednesdays, right? I’ll call mine, tell them that I’m crying my eyes out over the break up and I could stay the night?” Allison giggled. “That rhymes.”

“Night. Scott. Do we have to ta-”

“No.” She kissed her. “More of your mouth. And your hands. I know you’re very intelligent. Time to show your knowledge of the female anatomy.”

_You’re so cute._ “Very suave. We have to work on your seduction.” Lydia realized she was ogling Allison’s breasts. _For later_. “Now come home with me.”  


	3. Stiles

Stiles had yelled “I need someone to have sex with me!” and Danny had replied. A casual “I’ll do it.” and a time and a place before leaving the locker room.

Stiles had looked at Scott, whose mouth was hanging open. “Was that ..?”

His best friend had shrugged, nodded and shook his head at the same time. “It’s Danny. He doesn’t just .. right?”

“Why not? Do you think gay guys can’t find me attractive?” It felt like his brain couldn’t handle this new input. _What do you do when a cute guy invites you for sex? Error, error._

Scott had frowned. “You _want_ gay guys to find you attractive?”

_Ah, yes, he was going to have to talk about that._ “I’m sure it was a joke. Definitely. And I don’t even know where Danny lives. He knows that.”

 -           

It had taken Stiles less than five minutes to find Danny’s address. Sad thing about it that he found it at four in the morning, because it had taken him seven hours to admit that he _definitely maybe_ was going to take the other guy up on his offer.

“You’re a day late. You always do that?” Danny had looked completely unfazed, leaning against the wall like some T-Shirt Model.

“Come a day late?” Stiles had tried to keep his voice as cool-as-a-cucumber as well, but the question had ended squeaky.

“I think it’s too soon to talk about your coming.” A grin had taken over his lips and left them again in two blinks.

Stiles’ brain had a problem with new input again. “Eh. Does the offer still count was it a serious offer?”

“Do you want it to be a serious offer? Want to come up to my room first?” Danny had bent over like a butler and Stiles’ eyes had zeroed in on his ass like he needed to write a 2000 words essay on it and there continued to be that strange blank excitement inside his skull.

“Eh.”

“In another ten seconds my mother’s going to complain about a draft. Coming?”

Stiles had giggled. _Giggled_.

-

And now he was here. On Danny’s bed, Danny opposite him on a chair that looked like it had been mauled by squirrels. His room was larger than expected, full of lacrosse gear, books and a huge TV screen, surrounded by planks stuffed with movies.

“You do this a lot?”

“Why do you need someone to have sex with you?”, Danny asked at the same time.

_Could you lose your virginity actively?_ Suddenly Stiles realized that having sex with Danny meant that he would get a dick up his ass. Or the other way around. “Oh shit.”

“What? Stiles, it’s not like I lured you here to fall victim to my super gayness. It was kind of a joke because who says something like that and you’ve .. shown some kind of interest before. Maybe I’m just curious. If you’re trying to punk me or expect my heart on a platter because it turns out I’ve loved you for the past eight years, you’re very wrong. And you should leave.”

 Stiles was trying to get past the imagery stuck in his head. Like other things stuck in oth- he pushed his thighs together.  _What had Danny talked about?_ “No?”

“No, what?”

“Eh.” This started to turn into a really bad idea. “No punks. I just .. the recent dead bodies? All virgins. Me? Virgin.”

Danny grabbed a lacrosse ball and started lobbing it between his hands. “You know that losing your virginity is ..a bit easier with a girl? Like, you still need preparation but ..”

_Don’t say butt_. Any moment now he’d feel murderous towards his own mind. “You ever slept with girls?”

“That Beacon Hills High is used to me, doesn’t mean I never felt the need to hide.” He sat back. “This isn’t about me. Just let me know what you want.”

Stiles focused on the ball. “Why would you do this? Pretty sure I missed the pamphlet about you doling out sexual activities like a ..sexual fairy god mother.”

“God father.” Danny cleared his throat. “You didn’t miss the pamphlet either. Have you looked into a mirror lately? There’s your eyes and your mouth and your skin and your hair that just asks for a firm han- you’re a nice guy. If I can keep you safe, I’ll try to do what I can. And what you want me to do. Within reason.”

“… okay.”

 “Okay. That’s a start sign? Because I will have to get closer ..”

_And he was on the bed._ “Yes. Let’s do this. Being pro-active and stuff. I – what do you want me to do? Take my clothes off?”

“I thought about a kiss. Maybe, to ease ourselves into things?” He licked his bottom lip. “You’re really sure?”

“Kiss.” _Was Danny really hot or were nerves burning him up from the inside?_ “You’re not going to tie me up or something right? I can leave whenever I want? No hidden contracts?”

“None.”

Stiles nodded. “Okay. I start, you st-”

Danny tasted like pepperoni. After a moment ( _too long?_ ) he tried to think of things to do when kissing. Where did lips go, when did tongue happen and –

“That okay?”

“If you’d given me a sign I could have done more than ..sit here.”

“I didn’t know if you’d ever ..” He gestured into the air. “I wanted to break the ice. Was it okay, are you okay?”

“I’m not made of sugar, you know?” Stiles managed to meet Danny’s eyes. “Virgin doesn’t come with one hundred percent purity. If it’s not okay, I’ll let you know. I just want to .. I want to be more than some – just to lie there. I want to learn how to be with a g-” _Unexpected moment of sharing? Hole in one._ “This shouldn’t a chore for you. Because I can’t pay and I’m not going to do your homework.”

“I wouldn’t allow you to do my homework.” Danny gave him a crooked smile. “I won’t ask if it’s okay again. But can we be clear on how you show when it’s not okay? Verbal or with pinching, or something? Nothing too violent, please. I like my body functional.”

_I’m fine with ignoring that as well, thank you._ “You’ll hear from me. Is it always so much talking?” _Should I kiss him was I really bad does he notice how hot he is burning away my pants any moment now?_

“Relax.” He put a hand on his shoulder. “I think whenever you’re around, it’s always ‘so much talking’.”

“You’re going to kiss me again, aren’t you?” Stiles wished he would do something, but it seemed his body had decided to turn into rock.

This time he kept his eyes open and tried to participate. _Nip, lick, tug._ There might be no homework involved, but he would prove to Danny that this wasn’t going to be a waste of his time.

 -

That had been four weeks ago. For someone who endlessly complimented Stiles, showed physical appreciation ( _BONERS_ ) and was very touchy-feely, Danny certainly took his time in getting to the thing that started this entire situation.   
Although Stiles wouldn’t want to protest that blow jobs were a great way to pass the time. Even when you weren’t on the receiving end of it.

Danny tried to sit up. “That was really. Like.” He gave up, rolled on his side. “Can I brag about being a good teacher?”  
  
“Drink first.” There had been test runs with and without condoms, but the taste was still disappointing. Scientists should come up with something for that, so you could just enjoy completely wrecking your boyf- _sexual partner_ with just your hands and tongue.

“I’m a good teacher.” He yawned. “Stiles, you know you don’t have to do this. It’s absolutely not necessary for you v- safety. And about that ..”

Stiles walked into the door. So maybe he still wasn’t used to the idea of that really happening. “Yeah?” The past few weeks had been satisfying, but being fucked by a guy was still something different. Rationally he knew that the act wouldn’t make him more or less bisexual, but still.

“You’re okay?” Danny walked over to him, his legs still a little wobbly.

_I did that._ “Fine, I’m fine. Lie down before you crash. What we’re you saying?”

“Are we still going to do that? Because you never gave me a deadline and thank god there haven’t been any corpses the last month but ..”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

_Did Danny look hurt?_ “Because you’re not very .. I understand that you haven’t invited me for a test trial of sixteen different kinds of lube but I think the longer we scr- play around like this, the harder it might going to be. For you. Pun not intended.”

Stiles felt his cheeks redden. “You’re getting impatient? Only in it for my ass to f-” _Both of them knew that wasn’t true._ “I haven’t woken up yet with the idea of Today is Anal Day, no. And maybe because of the lack of bodies -”

“You don’t think it’s necessary any more but care too much about the free blowjobs. Of course, I understand.” Danny walked back and sat on the bed. He muttered something under his breath and it didn’t sound good.

“I’m going to clean my mouth.” _That hurt. How the hell could he have ever thought that it was a good idea to ask a fellow-student to take his virginity? He should have had driven to the city, find some men brothel (did those exist?) and be done with it in less than a night._ Stiles looked in the mirror. _Screwing up without being screwed. Great work, Stilinski._

When he walked into the bed room again, Danny was on his back, staring at the ceiling. “I’m sorry, Stiles. I promised you I’d never push yet now I’m riding your leg like .. never mind. I bond too easily. I like you, I thought we were both having fun and ..never mind. I guess you want to go home? Maybe you can ask Erica, I heard she had a thing for you. At least before the ..”,  he growled.

“I don’t know in which category of fun orgasms fit but yes, definitely fun. And you never pushed me, it’s just ..” _Were those words ever going to be easier?_ “You’re hot. And these past weeks have been really cool in a horny way but this is just ..” He focused on his feet. “I don’t know if I like this side of me. I don’t know why after you made me that offer I could only get off while thinking of you doing things while usual it had been gi- other people.”

“We really don’t have to do this.” Danny sat up. “But please don’t ever feel bad about yourself because you like being with another guy. That’s your own restriction and it’s tiring and stressful and just don’t do it, okay? You’re Stiles, you’re hot and smart and funny and it doesn’t matter what you get off on. As long as it’s legal.”

“It’s legal.” He felt a ton of weight leave his shoulders. “I looked it up.”

“Want me to drive you home?”

_As long as he was in the sharing zone .._ “No. My dad works the night tonight. You told me a few times how you were going to make me enjoy losing my virginity. I think – let’s do this?”

Danny sat up. “You want me to fuck you.”

“Uh, yeah. While we still have the time.” His voice squeaked. “Because you like to cuddle afterwards, big softie.”  

“Hey, you’re a stage 1 clinger after an orgasm, there’s no need to be rude. Come over here, I’m not going to do the wall for your first time.”

That certainly delivered nice visuals. He felt himself get hard. “No grand selection of lubes?”

“Shut up and come over here.”

_Oh shit._ Now he was the one with the wobbly legs. “Hands and knees?”

Danny shook his head. “You need to relax first. Get limb and soft for me. On your back. Take your pants off.”

He wriggled out of them, boxers as well, opened his legs a little. “D-don’t worry. No grading.” This wasn’t the first time Danny knelt between his legs, licked his thighs and teased his balls. “Oh, shit.” But this time it was _definitely_ foreplay instead of the boss level.

-

On his back was definitely easier than on hands and knees. Stiles focused on the ceiling, tried to be conscious about his entire body instead of just the parts Danny touched.    
The first finger in had been surprisingly easy, probably because he was still coming down from that orgasm Danny had sucked out of him. Stiles knew that porn always made it look easier, but it made him strangely proud that he wasn’t failing at the first hurdle.   
“ _Oh_. That’s n-not bad at all. I’m fine, I’m fine.”

Danny kissed his way down from his stomach. “I’ll never be able to shut you up, will I?” He moved his finger and Stiles felt his body jump without him even remembering to sent out a clear command.

“Nice. Yes, nice.” This felt like teasing. “More?”

“Impatient. Open up a little.”

“Yes, doc- oh hey I just – can’t you go forward until I say stop? Because it’s -” Stiles looked around for a clock, but got distracted by a new experience. Another finger.

“I’d almost say you’re desperate for dick.” Danny’s eyes gleamed. “But that’s for possible future experiences.”

“I talk too much? You talk too m -” He howled, Danny’s tongue flicking over his slit deleting all coherent thoughts. His fingers moved and Stiles felt like he was choking. “Ghh! Pl-please, I-” _Something, anything._

In reply, he felt another finger push in. _Finger. Asshole. My ass._ If his brain would have been less fried, he would probably feel giggly and or uncomfortable by that combination of words. Now he only wanted the pressure to build, more of the touches that made firecrackers go off in his entire body. “N- not, please stop with the tongue because I’m going to explode please.”

Immediately, everything stopped. “Stop? Completely?”

_Did he say ‘everything’?_ Stiles let his head roll back. “Fuck me dude. I believe in overstimulation. Don’t want to be -” He waved at the wall. “Boom.”

 Danny nodded. “Yes. Okay.”

_Okay, okay, okay._ He swallowed. _This is awesome, don’t freak. Danny, hurry the fuck up before freak o-_ The lube was cold, Danny’s dick was hard and – “Fuck me”, he croaked.

_Was this so good it hurts? It hurts so good?_ There was a heat building up, his body buckling like it was completely out of his control. _Think of something anything don’t just come right away._

Danny cupped Stiles’ ass, lifted him just a little and thrust again. “Good. You’re so good, feel good, fuck, Stiles.”

_Yes, that’s definitely happening._ His tongue felt swollen, his entire skin itched and pulled. “M-more, please.”

“Don’t want to hu -”

“Just do something!” He tried to grab his dick, but his limbs seemed to be the heaviest and the lightest in the world at the same time. “I’m going to -” He clawed at the air.

Danny did something, all right.

_Prostrate?_ was his last sane thought before his orgasm crashed into him, making his muscles spasm and shake until all the energy was gone and he was nothing more than a bag of meat and bones.

“Hey, hey, Stiles. Stiles, you’re okay?” Danny hovered over him, patted his cheek.  “You went fast.”

“Okay.” It was no more than a whisper. _Not a virgin any more._ Suddenly it felt like Danny was too far away, the air between them too cold. “What about cuddles?” Some small part of his brain was protesting this, told him that it was better to try and flee to the bath room and leave all this behind. The nervous flutters in his stomach whenever Danny touched him, the need to make him smile, the most random reasons that made him think of him. And now this. Stiles was sure he didn’t want a boyfriend. Didn’t need one. Pretty sure.

Danny pulled out and laid down next to him. “Like this? You’re not hurt? Because I tried to- you were going to tell me when I hurt you. I’m going to shut up now.”

“Yes.” He patted his chest. “Arm. Cold.” _The complete and utter panic attack could wait for later because this felt too good to be spoilt by it._ “Dude, you saved me.”

“I did.” He pushed Stiles on his side before pulling him close. “Want me to wake you in an hour?”

“Why?”

“So you can be back home before your father comes home?”

_Shit._ “Yes. Yes, I should go.” _This was the best in-bed-situation ever._ He yawned.  “Now.”

Danny nuzzled his hair. “Just ride this out. I won’t let you be late.”

-

Stiles woke covered by Danny and on the brink of the complete and utter panic attack that his mind had promised him earlier. “Oh shit.” He tried to escape, rolled of the bed and banged his head on the night stand. “Oww!”

“Wha?”

“I’m going to go now.” He had to find his clothes. “Thanks for everything, please don’t tell anyone let me know if ever can help you?”

“.. what?”

_Could he walk home without a shirt – shit, could he walk at all?_ He stumbled over a pair of shoes. “Carry on sleeping. Sleep’s nice. I’ll see you on school on Monday, yeah? Bye!”

“Stiles?” Danny sat up. “You’ve been asleep for twenty minutes, what’s the hur- are those my pants?”

“I’ll return them to you but I don’t want to be late. What if my dad has an early shift what if your parents decide to not stay at that party what if Scott’s waiting at my place to wail about Allison and I’m not the -”

“What if someone discovers that you’ve had sex with another guy and will judge you for it.” Danny disappeared under the sheets. “Of course, you should go.”

_That was an all-clear._ “Thanks!”

_That had been Danny calling him a rude bastard and telling him to never return again_ , Stiles realized when he was waddling down the sidewalk. His lungs felt like they were closing up. _Now what? Why didn’t YouTube have tutorials on these kind of things?_

-

Stiles yelled when someone put a hand on his shoulder. It was almost the end of the day and he hadn’t seen nor heard Danny and he didn’t know how to feel about that at all but-

“Stiles?” Scott frowned. “Why are you sneaking through the halls like you’re in Call of Duty?”

“I don’t sneak.” He continued to breathe again. “Why are _you_ sneaking?”

“I called your name. Thrice.”

_Oh._ “You probably didn’t. What’s up?” He peeked around the corner before pulling Scott along. “I’m fine, glad the day is over want to do pizza tonight? It’s no diet day.”

“I did. Why are you fidgeting?”

“I’m not.” _It’s called playing with your keys._ “Pizza?”

“Danny was looking for you.” Scott said those words casually, like he didn’t recognize the weight of them.

“T-that’s weird. Did he say about what?” _I’m sorry I ran, I’m sorry I don’t know what I want, I’m sorry I –_ “What?”

“Where’s your head, Stiles? He just said that he had been looking for you the entire day. You guys aren’t fighting, right? Because coach would ha – wait.”

Scott was always too smart at the wrong time. “I guess that isn’t pizza see you tomorrow yeah?”

“Is this about all the lacrosse training? Or ‘lacrosse training’?”

“Leave sarcasm to others, McCall.” He unlocked his locker, considered hiding in it. “I’m going to kick ass next game.”

“After the last game – a month ago – you left your gear at my place because my mom picked us up.”

Stiles ground his teeth. “Okay I admit it, it was extra homework training. Biology. Just don’t tell anyone okay.”

“Danny was wearing a shirt that sme- never mind. If you have a secret and not want to tell me .. I just thought I was your best friend. You can tell me anything.”

“He wore my shirt?!” He banged his head on the door. “Oww!” _Should have known that Scott was going to be the dark horse_. “We just .. he just .. and I am not ..it’s done now. I’m safe. And I will talk to him, I promise. Before the end of 2015.” He focused on putting his jacket on. “You don’t have to worry about anything. And okay I should have told you but it’s not like ..equality, right? Support the rainbow I’m going to go now.” He needed a new brain.

Smart Scott was replaced by gaping-and-blinking-Scott. “Are you telling me ..?”

“Pizza!” He walked away. _Shit, shit, shit. Booking a trip to a Gay Parade would have been less inconspicuous._

“With Danny? Is he your boyfriend now? What about Ly- oh. Of course there can be both I’m fine with both, would you stand still for a moment?”

“What? No, no!” Stiles pulled at the door until he realized this was the pushing kind. “Forget about it, forget it. Please. Oh shit.”

Danny was on the other side of the door. Looking hot, _no scratch that_ , slightly panicked and very surprised. “Stiles?”

“Stiles, if you’d just talk to m- Hey Danny. Oh. Ah.” Scott moved his finger between them. “Should I leave you two alone?”

“Depends. Will you stay in one place if your best friend’s around? Because I’m just trying to talk to you, not infect you with cooties.”

_Would a panic attack get him out of this?_ Stiles looked at Scott. Looked at Danny, felt like dog shit, looked at his shoes. “I guess I’ve been a bit of an ass.”

“Does Scott know or should I not make a joke about that?”

Scott swallowed audibly. “I’m going to be ..not here. Pizza sounds great, see you there, Stiles!”

“You got home in time?”

“Yes.” Stiles focused on a point next to Danny’s head, maybe sneaking a glance to see if he was still on panic and surprise. Blank face, nothing to see there. He was screwed.

“Do you know that of all the post-sex freak outs I’ve experienced, you top the list?” Danny sighed. “I don’t know what I did wrong, I don’t need you to put a ring on it, you really have to work on your goodbyes .. what did I do? Or did you enjoy it too much and is that my fault as well?”

“You’re cool. Like ..too cool for me and so maybe I thought I could get some hand jobs out of it and some blow jobs and after a while virgins continued to live again so that was nice and you are nice and hot and -” He took a deep breath. “Nice. I already said that. But I can’t imagine making you breakfast and watching porn together or whatever boyfriends do and I don’t know where you were on that and no-one knows about that – except for Scott because you’re wearing my – you’re not wearing my shirt why did Scott say that I’m going to kill him -”

“Breathe.”

“There’s just a Grand Canyon between enjoying gay porn that starts out so sweet that you’re unsure if you’re even watching porn and eh being part of ..sex.  Gay sex. Although you did some things that could definitely be used for the next series of New Stud-ent. So that was a bit confusing. Along with everything else.” He scratched his head. “Did I mention that I was sorry?”

“You did now. I thought I had been clear on the no-boyfriend option? All this was pretty much an one night stand. For a month.”

He met Danny’s eyes. “I’m not a boyfriend option?” _Not that he was sure about wanting that, but hadn’t he been amazing?_ “I’d be an amazing boyfriend and not because the thing I do with my crossed fingers that makes you moan like a -” _Not the right subject for this location_. He squeezed his thighs together. _Definitely not._ “I guess I just don’t really know and I don’t like it.” He shrugged, bit his lip. “I’m sorry.”

Danny took a step closer. “I enjoyed myself. A lot. And with some honing of your departure-skills and whenever you’d be comfortable with the idea, you could definitely be boyfriend option. Until then ..you know your way around the necessary parts.”

_Still not the right location._ ”We’re ending this now? Like, not even a coffee and a cigarette?”

“I really don’t like to be woken by the energizer bunny having a panic attack.” He licked his lips. “Is the great sex, the fun times and your stupid hot body worth it?”

“This is how First Day starts.” Stiles swallowed. “M-maybe a deal? No panic attacks, keep calm and carry on whatever we were doing?”

“Can you promise that?”

“Controlled panic attacks?” He took a step closer.

Danny hummed. “Maybe we have to find a way to take the edge of.”

“Completely on board.” He liked Danny’s smell. Just in an I Like Your Smell way. Maybe his head could stay onboard, for once, instead of jumping into the sea of what-ifs.

“Okay. This ..’First Day’.. does it involve sex on school grounds?”

Stiles gave him a quick peck on the lips. Because he could. “Blow job on the teacher’s desk. But I have to be home for dinner in thirty minutes so-”

Danny laughed. “Clearly my work isn’t done with you yet. Food over blow jobs?”

“Pizza.” _He had a point._ “Tomorrow night? Here?” _Pizza, pizza, focus on pizza. He was going to be bend over a de-_  “Or your place!”

“Deal.” He offered his hand. “For single and shared enjoyment. Until we’re done. That’s how you do FWB, Stiles.”

 “Master-san, my gratitude.” He shook his hand, pulled him in for another kiss. “Anything on how I explain this to Scott?”

“Not part of the program.”

_Shit. At least there was going to be pizza._


End file.
